Star Wars: The Fellowship of the Sith
by DarkDanny
Summary: The Emperor has been destroyed. The Empire is in near chaos as the Dark Council searches for a new leader. Now would be the most opportune moment to ascend Revan to the throne. Unfortunately he has vanished after the destruction of the Forge. Fortunately, the Cult of Revan know just how to find him...


**Well, well, well, Back in this fandom.**

**This is a clear cut case of recycling. I had this story on my profile. I read it recently and was disgusted by how terrible it was in every way. I have since decided I would recycle this fail of a story into a brand new plot that I had in my head recently. I think it's a drastic improvement. I hope you feel the same.**

…

* * *

…

**Prologue: The Fellowship Successful**

…

If it hadn't been for her battle meditation, Bastila Shan would have for certain thrown up.

This was by no means her first operation against the Sith. No, her work against their incursions into deep Republic space and her tutelage of the Jedi Code had trained her well enough to handle almost any the forces of the dark could throw against her. But not like this; never like this. There was no right way to prepare to face the Dark Lord of the Sith. Not only that, but to take him alive. An order that was near impossible to enforce the moment the Republic Commando's under her command had learned her intentions. She could not find fault in their reasoning.

For years, the Sith invasion had terrorized the galaxy. The seemingly unstoppable invasion force had displaced millions, killed billions and it showed no sign of stopping. Not until it reached past through the core worlds and had Coruscant in the new empire's blood soaked grip. All of the men and women who wore the uniforms of the Republic surrounding her and her Jedi compatriots had only a single unifying feeling as they silently approached Revan's flagship, _Protectorate_ with everything powered down except for life support.

There was a sudden, careful tap on her shoulder, Bastila broke her meditation and glanced back. There standing over her was Mirialan Jedi Knight Mira Bionte. She was a full decade older then Bastila and a rank higher. She was a full guardian of the Jedi Order. Yet, here she was under Bastila's command. It felt... odd to hold this sort of personal command over much more experienced men and women.

"Sentinel Shan, May I have a word before we start the attack?"

Bastila nodded and pulled her out of her crossed leg meditative state. She gestured the older Jedi to follow her to the only private place on the small assault vessel, the lavatory. They bumped past the leader of the commando strike team, Lieutenant Zek Devan, an old soldier from the first days of the Mandalorian Wars. He was older than anyone else in the strike force.

He grunted and nodded his head wearily in recognition of his Commanding Office. Bastila returned the gesture. She ignoring the pulsing headache she was developing.

"How may I assist you, Master Jedi?" Bastila inquired quietly, as to not disturb the strained silence among the soldiers and the other Jedi, who were attempting hide the life signatures of everyone on board the vessel. The older Jedi smiled serenely.

"My title is irreverent, Bastila. You are in command here." Mira reprimanded her softly, with a faint reassuring look, she asked. "Have you prepared to face him?"

Bastila frowned at the question. No, no she was not prepared. There was nothing that could possibly prepare her for this. Her thoughts were clouded with self-doubt, with great fear. Recanting the Code did not alleviate her nervous energy. She was stuck with disruptive, potentially deadly thoughts. Distraction was the quickest route to death.

"I am... uncertain to say the least." Bastila admitted delicately to her. "I am conflicted about him. He was once a hero to us. Surely he must remember that, surely he must still have some good in him."

The Mirialan women inclined her head in agreement.

"As any young Jedi would feel," The Jedi Knight confirmed. "He and Darth Malak are shining examples of why our code must be cornerstone to all our actions. Their arrogance has put our galaxy in a state never seen before."

Slowly, Mira sighed. She too seemed reluctant to broach the subject of Revan.

"I too am conflicted about him" She admitted just as carefully. "Revan was always a bright boy; He had a reason to every action he took. Malak was the passionate one, always so emotional. If this plan works and we can gain an insight into the mechanisms of Revan's mind, we will learn his reasons."

Bastila inclined her head as Master Bionte patted her arm and left in the lavatory alone. She winced as the pulsing of darkness suddenly crossing through her mind.

Although she was alone, it felt as though she was surrounded by the evil of the Sith already.

**…**

* * *

**…**

Bastila shuddered as she widened her eyes. She raised her Lightsaber up to meet the saber dropping down on her.

Where could it have possibly come from? Was she already on board the ship? Had she just blanked out? What sort of Sith mind trick was Revan using on her? Whatever it may be, it was a new one. Her serenity at stake, it could quite possibly lead to her battle meditation being compromised.

_**"FOR THE DARK LOR-"**_

The novice Dark Jedi gurgled as the blade of Bastila's lightsaber slashed through his chest. Bastila winced and pushed forward, her mind attempting to ignore all the carnage her team had inflicted on the crew of the _Protectorate_ and received in return. The team ducked behind a wall, hiding from oncoming blaster fire from down the corridor across from them.

The Sith were relentless zealots. From those in tuned with the Force to the simple mechanics. All of them were willing to lay their lives on the line for the Dark Lord of the Sith that they rallied around fanatically. Bastila shivered at what one of the things she overheard her own troopers saying they fought like the Mandalorian warrior whom they themselves helped to destroy.

Her commando unit was at half strength now and they had only managed to get halfway to the command deck, which was the most likely place where Revan would make his stand. As the seconds went by while they were on board the ship, Bastila became more and more reliant on the code and less and less on her own self confidence. This could no longer be imaged as a training operation anymore. They were only meters from the real thing. The most powerful Sith Lord in many centuries.

Her survival was no longer guaranteed anymore.

Ignoring the strange sense of Déjà vu coursing through her brain, She wiped the forming sweat off her brow and looked back to the commando's and Jedi behind her. They were all caked in blood from allies and foes and themselves alike, they could not go any further. Slowly, their leader raised her hands together and gave them a prayer. It was a blessing, a thank you for their sacrifice. She was not deluded to think they would survive in any other circumstances. Not when her existence was threatened just as much.

Bastila glanced to her fellow Jedi. They were as tired as she was, and equally doing their best to suppress it from sight. She caught Jedi Knight Bionte's commending gaze. She nodded respectfully to Bastila, who nodded back. She would have her back to finish his operation, even if it meant death. A concept older Jedi's were much more at ease with than herself.

"Commander Shan," A gravelly voice spoke up from the commando leader, Lieutenant Devan, his face caked with grime and in his lips, a lit cigarette.

When he knew he had the Jedi's attention, Zek pulled it out and looked around at the men of his unit, adding. "We need to keep moving. We have a Dark Lord's ass to kick from here to bloody Coruscant!"

The commando team hooted out in celebratory agreement, with cries in praise for the Republic, as well as of Revan's name interconnected with words she would dare not repeat in her mind. She could not help it; she smiled at their resolve to defeat Revan. The other Jedi as well shared their private smile at the thoughts of Revan humiliated. Even Jedi were allowed a rude thought or two in their lifetime, especially when it came towards a Sith.

"Alright then, form a V formation behind the Jedi, sweep and clear." Bastila ordered, to her newly reinvigorated soldiers. Tonight we take Revan and show him what he has done to our Republic!"

There was a renewed cheer as the men fell behind the Jedi who had reignited their lightsabers. Morale was back up, if only for a few minutes. It would have to do. Bastila raised her lightsaber over her head and looked back at them. Together, they charged the dug in foe.

It was brilliant display of bravado that the Sith soldier had not expected. the forces of the Dark side were quickly cut down and the defensive line that the Corridor had been was broken in a matter of seconds. Two of the Republic commando's fell but there was no longer time for the men to mourn their comrades. Not when the momentum was with them.

They chased the Sith soldiers who were in a furious retreat. They were scrambling to escape the righteous fury that was this surprise attack. The blast doors leading to the central chambers of the ship were near them. it was the intersecting pathway to every point of the ship. The bridge included.

Together Bastila and the rest of her Jedi's slashed through the door, attempting to cut the binds that held it together. It had almost worked until a second layer of the blast door came down, halting their advance. Bastila nearly cursed, forgetting her serenity if only for a moment. She could have thought about this sooner.

Bastila lowered herself to her knees as she reached for the ships schematics in her data device. She needed an alternative route past this barricade Perhaps the air ducts. The Jedi could infiltrate while the Commandos came up with a diversion. So focused on the new task, she did not notice was pattering of feet behind her.

A hand fell on her shoulder. It was Mira, watching something carefully. Bastila turned as well and faced the commando unit who were now leaning against the doorway, opening their combat bags up.

"Don't you be worrying your pretty little heads, Master Jedi's, Go get some cover, we'll do the cutting!" One of them snared condescending to the Jedi Guardians as they dropped a surprising amount of explosives on the floor and pooled them all together.

Bastila's eyes widened and nodded. She ran as quickly as she could around the corner and out of the blast range. She looked over to the other Order members who were only steps behind her; One Jedi in particular, a young man whose surname was Atric. He could not have been much older than she was. Still he was a Jedi knight from what she recalled of their brief meeting.

Atric shook his head, he was smiling slightly.

"Trust a commando to simply blow up his obstacles."

Bastila did not say anything as she heard the loud clank of her trooper's boots run back to her. The gruff Daven with the cigarette in his lips was the only one who did not run, but rather walked back at a stroll pace; there in his hands was the detonator. With an exhale of carbon monoxide and a thousand different poisons in the cigarette he smoked. He detonated the explosives against the blast doors, causing the Commandos to tumble over and swear violently.

"By the Force, That was way too many charges!" The Jedi cried out as she attempted to ignore the ringing in her ears. Slowly, they all got up and one by one, followed the Jedi closely.

Through the haze of metallic smoke, the platoon approached the door with a tedious carefulness, borderline paranoia. There was however, no threat. All that escaped through the large torn open door was the smoke from the explosives. Turning back to her team for only a moment, Bastila pulled herself through the hole of the door and stepped into the antechamber that led to every part of the ship.

_Which way now, Bastila. Focus…_She thought to herself. She glanced back to the rest of her team and nodded for them to spread out, to be prepared for anything. Slowly she rubbed her head in wide circles attempting to maintain control of a sudden migraine that was overwhelming all of her senses.

She looked over towards Mira Bionte. She too seemed to have been quite distracted as well. Her head was turning back and forth, simply scanning the room. She could feel it too. The power of the Dark Side had surrounded all of the; heavy and seductive as always.

That was when their fears had been confirmed.

The blast door to the bridge opened and out stepped was the tallest man she had ever seen in her life. The giant was clad in traditional Sith armour, his head bowed under its hood. Slowly he looked up to meet his adversaries. It was not Revan. Bastila knew it before he had looked up. His face was scarred and dirty from a beard he wore. His eyes were hard and cruel. Bastila stepped forwards him, her lightsaber in front of her, still unlit.

The robed and hooded man did not react. He did not need to; with a simple hand gesture upwards, the roof above him fell around him. Bastila's eyes widened as what she thought to be debris turned out to be an overwhelming number of Sith aligned former Jedi, all wearing the same style of armour as their leader.

There was a low whistle from the Commando unit.

_"Sith warriors."_ One of the younger Commandos mused out loud to the rest of his unit. "I hate those guys."

There was an audible groan that came from another Commando.

"Jenkins, shut up. Just... shut up."

Bastila inwardly scowled as the rest of her men chuckled nervously. This was no laughing matter.

"You find yourself outnumbered, Jedi scum. Lord Revan's protectors will not let you take a single step forward into his lair." The leader of the group bellowed out, his voice thick with arrogance and pride. "The reason you continue to live is at his discretion. He has foreseen this attack and has allowed this encounter."

_Foreseen?_

Bastila's eyes widened.

_This was a trap._

Revan had lured her in with him as the prize! How stupid could she have been for falling for this simple bait and entrap tactic?

The leader ignited his lightsaber. As though on cue, the rest of the armoured dark Jedi lit their sabers as well, washing everything the Republic warriors could see in front of them with a sudden crimson heat inducing haze. Bastila's hands tightened around her unlit saber, her mind furiously working over a plan. Whether they should escape or to fight until the very last gasp.

The Republic commando unit had less on their minds as they already decided what they wanted to do. Together the worn out platoon raised their blaster carbines up and took a defensive position. They were ready to take as many as they could with them.

"Just because he has foreseen this encounter and wished for it to be so, it does not mean you are welcomed here." The lead guard continued, placing one foot in front of him. "You tread onto dangerous grounds; inform your soldiers to stand down and there shall be no further bloodshed."

The once smoking commando leader pointed his rifle at the leader of the Sith menacingly.

"Not happening, Sith Shitbag! A Sith's word is as likely as an honest Hutt!" Zek spat out at him; rage in his voice.

The head of the guard turned his attention to the defiant commando leader. His lips curled up into a dark sneer as he took a step forward.

"Your insolence is a mask for your weak fear, Republic scum." The Sith spat out, his voice quivering with drowning rage "Your flesh will be rend by my vibroknife. You are not worthy of falling by my lightsaber."

"Stand down."

Bastila's breath caught in her throat at the chillingly frigid voice that spoke up through the standoff. The lead guard turned his attention away from the Jedi and graciously bowed in subservience to the shorter robed man. His arms crossed were as his obsidian angular mask glared at the group that stood in front of him.

As Revan turned his attention from the chief of his guard and onto the interlopers. He still said nothing as he moved past the lead guard and stepped forward, meeting Bastila halfway. The mask did not show any sign of fear but Bastila doubted that, if he was without his mask, he would have had any fear to show either. He simply stood there, his attention never once leaving her.

She quietly wondered if the stare was the source of the increasing agony pounded away at her skull.

**…**

* * *

**…**

"Welcome, Bastila Shan." The Dark Lord of the Sith greeted, his voice devoid of any warmness. "I have been waiting for your arrival."

Bastila said nothing; At least she did not at first. The Sith Lord's lightsaber was not in his hands, although it would not have surprised her if he had no need for a lightsaber anymore, certainly Revan must have been skilled enough to fight any Jedi unarmed. Still, she was the leader of this mission. She must take charge.

With much careful thought in each step she took. Bastila slowly swayed her body close to the Sith Master, fearless of her opponent standing before her. She was with the Force now. If her life was taken now, she would feel no fear.

"Darth Revan, so called _'Lord of the Sith'_. By decree from the Jedi Council and the Republic Supreme Chancellor; you are hereby under arrest for galactic war crimes." Bastila informed him, her eyes bearing into the mask, trying to read his thoughts. The statement was admittedly arrogant and laughable. It however, needed to be said.

No one laughed though. Not the hundred or so elite guard behind Revan, not her own men and definitely not Revan himself.

At least, not at first, there was a soft amused chuckle that escaped his lips. Slowly but certainly, it built up, stronger and stronger until it echoed throughout the room, causing the commando team to shiver at the haunting laughter that filled the large antechamber.

"You come to my ship, outmatched and outmanned twenty to one. Yet, you expect me to surrender?" Revan said as the dark laughter subsided and he stepped forward from behind his men. "You are the bravest Jedi I have ever encountered in my wanderings... Or the most stupid… I shall reserve judgement for later."

Bastila said nothing. She would not accept the flattery of the Sith Lord. No matter how much it thrilled her to see that he was giving her uncharacteristic praise.

"I will give you an ultimatum, however." Revan spoke again as the laughter died down. "A ceasefire... Your second in command will take what is left of your forces back to the ship you came from; if your vessel is damaged I will provide a shuttle for you. They are too fly off and back to your fleet, never to look back."

Revan crossed his arms.

"In return for their safe passage, you will stay here." Revan continued, "The length is at my discretion. It will not be for long however."

There it was; the Sith Lord's ultimatum for her: Her life in exchange for her team's life. It seemed like a fair trade to her, of course. To the others, this was risking the Republic to extinction. Her battle meditation, the source of key victories over the past few years had been the sole reason Coruscant had not yet fallen to Lord Revan's encroaching forces.

"What will it be?" He asked, breaking her from her fear laced thoughts of the conundrum she found herself in. Bastila looked back up to the Sith Lord whose mask seemed to have been shielding his thoughts as well as his face.

"May I seek council with the others?" Bastila asked ignoring the sudden cry of protests from behind her.

Revan's mask looked over past the defiant Jedi and too the group that hid behind her. Slowly, the Dark Lord nodded his head in acceptance and stepped back from the Jedi. Bastila gave him one last determined glare and stepped back until she felt the presence of her Jedi next to her.

"We _must_ not do this; this is clearly a trap to capture you Padawan. He is well documented deceiver. We will be killed regardless of your decision!" Tharan Amon, a newly knighted Jedi guardian all but cried out in frustration.

The Jedi and the commando's discussed the predicament. Bastila, however merely ignore it. Quietly she knelt down on her knees and bowed her head. Pulling herself into brief meditation. She needed clarity. With so much tension built in this standoff it was clouding her mind from clear thought.

She closed her eyes.

Bastila opened her eyes and looked up, still lost in her thoughts. Her eyes looked up to the towering Sith Lord, who hadn't made a single move, despite his reputation for being an unforgiving and devious menace. He merely stood there, looking back at her.

She closed her eyes yet again.

A hand grabbed her shoulder, causing Bastila to break her trance. She looked to find Mira Bionte looking down at her with an expression of carefully concern on her face. Bastila stood up and turned back. Revan still stood there. His attention apparently had not been broken. The Jedi looked back at him. There was a pang that was not there before. Her anger for the Dark Lord gave way, giving birth to a new emotion she held for him.

_Pity._

That mask became something else for her. A mask that was the face of his terrible campaign of fear became a means of hiding. She could not help but wonder if the Sith Lord had granted her access, rather than her forcing her way into his thoughts.

"I sensed something in him." She spoke finally to her Jedi companions. They looked around to each other as Bastila drifted back off into her own thoughts.

"Bastila?" Mira inquired, her eyes darting between Bastila and the Sith honour guard, who were looking more and more ready to strike against the smaller group. The younger Jedi looked up to the guardian, much more alert then moments prior.

"Sadness." She explained to the knight, her answer soft. "I sensed no deception in Revan's words. Only an immense sadness... I will go to him."

The Jedi team shared disbelieving looks, doubtful of Padawan Shan's stance on the Sith Lord terrorizing the Galaxy. Zek, the commando leader growled under his breath and dropped the butt of his cigarette to the ground, stamping on it hard. He was clearly not impressed with the plan Bastila had now altered beyond recognition.

"What do you expect for a man with billions of deaths on his hands?" The Lieutenant inquired of her, running his hand through his thinning hair.

Bastila frowned to herself as she thought about the answer. Revan was a conqueror since the early days of the Mandalorian wars. Why upset now? There were many other worlds he had slaughtered. She had never known of a Sith Lord, who was consumed with power but remorseful of where his actions had taken him.

This required further study into Revan's mind. Perhaps there was more to him then the mantle he wore. She would go with him; perhaps she could sway him back onto the path of the light. It was well worth a try. With Revan no longer a threat, the galaxy could quite possibly see peace!

"Not sadness that is for sure." Bastila murmured softly, glancing at the solitary Dark Lord before looking back to her Jedi. "I would expect him to have a resolve so strong that he could order these deaths. No, this feeling is all I get from him, more to be pitied then to be feared."

She sighed and turned to Revan. Determination steeled into her defiant expression.

"I agree to your terms. Allow my people to leave in peace." She commanded from the dark Lord. She ignored the sudden and vocal denouncement of her request. The Sith swordsmen turned their hooded heads amongst each other in apparent confusion for their Lord's unusual display of mercy towards those who were his enemies.

A hand fell on her arm and held it tightly. It was a middle aged Jedi male whom Bastila had only caught his last name as Dyarron. He was a stern looking man who had expressed his disapproval of the Dark Lord's offer on the spot.

"Padawan Shan," He chastised her sharply, reminding her that her authority was but a fleeting thing. "You cannot do this; you are risking all of the Core Worlds with this gamble. For the sake of everything thing, you _MUST_ reconsider."

Bastila bowed her head to hide the red in her face. The knight had thoroughly chastised her in front of a Sith Lord, exceptionally loud enough to hear it. Revan's only reaction to it was a tilt of his masked head at the argument. The Padawan looked up to the Jedi Knight, her expression just as cold as his.

"The Council will have to trust me. I have been nothing but loyal to them. They will have to allow me this risk." She snapped back at him before turning his attention back towards the Sith Lord, adding. "Darth Revan, have them escorted back to the shuttle. I expect none of them to be slain."

Revan's stare down at the group ended as Bastila spoke. Slowly, he nodded his head and beckoned his guard to lower their still lit lightsabers. They did so like clockwork, except for the leader. It took a turn of Dark Lord's head before he complied with the order.

Mira Bionte was the last one to leave; her face was contorted into fear for the Padawan. Bastila merely smiled soothingly, a useless comfort for the older woman. Slowly, Bionte too backed out of the room, leaving Bastila alone in the presence Sith Lord.

The lead Sith guard stepped forward towards his sworn enemies, gesturing for them to follow him back to where they came from, a group of his men close behind. Bastila watched as one by one, the Republic soldiers followed him. The Jedi were last, however they too followed reluctantly. Bastila tightened her hands into fists.

The pain was not going away.

**…**

* * *

**…**

She was all alone now. It was just her and the pacing Sith Lord, one of his hands was rested on his hilt as he appeared to be pondering her. Like she was a riddle he was on the verge of solving. The power the radiated off him must have been the reasons to her lapses.

With the Sith, Jedi and the Republic troops leaving the room; The Sith Lord approached the Sentinel. Bastila stood up, like Revan, her hand rested on her Lightsaber hilt.

"This is quite a brave thing you have done." Revan commended her. "To have faith in my word, especially when the Republic's defence plan centres on you staying out of my hands... I can assure you, you will be quite safe."

She shivered slightly as the feeling of Revan's gloved hand slid along the back of her robes, guiding her along to the lift. She obliged him and followed him to the lift up to the command decks.

"You would gladly kill the others." She returned coolly, stepping away from the Sith master, turning her expression into one that was a glare. "You would not do the same to me. Sparing them from you is my only reason why."

Rougher than she had expected, the Sith Lord Revan pushed her into the lift. He turned away her and clicked the panel, taking them upwards to the command centre. He crossed his arms, choosing not to look at the Jedi.

"How… _noble of you,_ how self-sacrificing and modest, my young Padawan," He mocked her, causing the younger woman to tighten up at the whispered utterance of Padawan.

"I'm _not_ your Padawan." She snarled at him, forgetting herself control, "You may call me Jedi, but never your Padawa-"

She widened her eyes as her hands unconsciously reached her throat in a panic. She did not notice her whole body lifting in the air and slamming against the lift doors. What Bastila did notice was the outstretched hand of Revan, wrapping an invisible vice around her neck.

Bastila cried out, choking violently as she attempted to struggle against the unbreakable display of a Sith's power. Revan's mask leaned forward and his hand released, dropping the Jedi to the floor. Faintly Revan took a mild amusement in her gasping for air breathlessly.

"I will call you whatever I deem appropriate." He snapped back at the still gasping Jedi Sentinel. "Be thankful that I do not call you _bitch_."

He leaned down and grabbed her by her underarms and lifted her back up carefully. He looked her over briefly before brushing her off. His hands slid up her neck and gently, he brushed the frazzled hair away from her face.

"I think Miss Shan will be sufficient however. Bastila, should I feel so bold." He continued silkily, almost as if he hadn't harmed her. He loomed over her, as if daring her to make any augmentative protest. No, Bastila reckoned, she would not give the Sith any sort of incentive to kill her.

"Do you... have any objections, Miss Shan?" She heard the conqueror inquire of her.

Bastila choked on her precious oxygen and blushed slightly. She could feel the smirk formulating on the Sith Lord's face. Her embarrassment at his hands seemed to amuse him more than anything at the moment. Bastila took a final heaving breath and looked up, her cold demeanour back as she shook her head curtly.

Revan returned the nod with one of his own he seemed satisfied he had pacified her. Bastila closed her eyes, rubbing her head as another shock in her brain made her stagger in place. If Revan had seen it, he did not acknowledge it.

"I will not help you." She stated defiantly as soon as the pain dissipated. She had to get that point across. She knew what kind of man Revan was. To have her abilities on his side would be invaluable. Quietly she squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the inevitable. She waited for the Sith Lord to attack her yet again for her defiance.

It did not come. Revan stood there as the elevator doors opened up. His mask stupidly tilted yet again, as if he was curious of her reaction.

"I only harm others for disrespect. You have no need to worry otherwise." He informed her matter-of-factually. He gestured to the open elevator, allowing Bastila a chance to leave the close quarters before him.

"I wish, not for a Jedi Knight to control." He informed her bluntly. "Your battle meditation, while powerful, cannot hope to stop what I have planned."

Together they walked reached the end of a long hallway and past the final guard. The door in front of them opened to allow them access. However reluctant it may have been, Revan and Bastila stood together in the doorway of a huge recreational room. It was an observation deck, meant to watch the battles when he saw fit.

Tonight's show? It would be the destruction of the Republic fleet that laid before the vessel.

"You may stall me. Perhaps even push me back in places." His voice broke through her peace. "But the power I harness and the adoration of the worlds I hold will win over what you have left. It is a merely a matter of time."

_Power he harnessed?_ Already he had spoken of the Star Forge with a reverence she never heard before.

Before the Jedi Padawan knew it, she felt her hand wrapped tightly inside of the Sith Lord's. She looked at it briefly before looking up with a mixture of disbelief and annoyance at his action. Revan merely smiled and led her towards the centre of the room where a stretched table waited for them, one chair on opposite ends.

"No, I have a different intention for you." He said as he allowed her hand to fall out of his. "I want you to serve as my emissary. I want you to catch the Council's attention so that I may speak to them in person. I feel it is time to seek peace between us. You shall be the one to help me."

Bastila stared at the Sith Lord as if he had suddenly renounced his ways and was begging to join the order.

_An emissary?_

He... He wanted peace?

"Why speak now? You think yourself near victory. What kind of Sith would pause at final victory?" She breathed lowly.

Revan simpy stared at her.

"In the beginning, they would not listen to my request for a bloodless surrender." He returned, merely shrugging at her. "Their stubbornness has resulted in a billion lives lost. I am here to see to it that this will save countless lives from a long and brutal campaign that will happen once I reach Coruscant."

Bastila raised an eyebrow at the hauntingly handsome unmasked Sith Lord.

"Is that fact?" She asked him rather drolly.

"When my apprentice, Darth Malak serves as a vanguard to the invasion, it will be." He muttered back to her, surprising her with the distaste in his usually convicted tone. "Billions will perish from his unpredictable and sloppy rage. We both do not want that."

Revan was concerned over Malak's war making ability? This was new.

"Why not just kill him then. It will save lives. Besides, it is your ways." She attempted to reason with him. She only faintly looked down to her glass that was now half full with what looked like a red wine.

There was rumbling dark laughter that emitted from the Sith Lord. He appeared amused by her logic. He leaned back, gripping his glass and eyed her close. The expression was sheer lust for the stubborn Jedi. Bastila ignored it. Sith arrogance would be his undoing.

"Malak serves well as a weapon of fear to wield at my leisure." He continued, his voice smirking at her. "Surrender to my forces and be treated with humanity deserved. Or... surrender to Malak and be razed to the ground."

She knew what she needed to do in that moment. She needed to know of the vision. She needed to know if it was real or a simple act of manipulation.

"_A display of humanity?_ Like the humanity you showed for the people of Telos?" She challenged him with as much disgust as she could possess.

Her tactic worked unfortunately. She was spun around in space. Bastila could feel the rage blazing through the Sith Lord. She had most certainly touched on a sensitive subject.

"Telos was a mistake made by a fool." He retorted cruelly. "Malak sought to impress his master. Perhaps to warn me of my... forgiveness to my enemies. He was punished for his incompetence."

Bastila turned away from the masked Sith Lord. It only made him more angered with her.

"No, My sweet, innocent Bastila," Revan mockingly cooed, his gloved hand grazing her cheek. "I need my empire intact and strong to fight my greater foe then this hollow Republic."

Revan let go and stepped towards the table, pulling the chair out for the Padawan to sit in.

Bastila looked at the gesture of hospitality and snorted. "Yet, you glassed the Mandalorians." She spoke to him incredulously.

"It was an act that earned praise from both the Republic as well as the Jedi Council, despite the fact that I had all but destroyed the Mandalorian people outright." Revan reminded the defiant Jedi "When the murderer feels he went too far while those who are meant to uphold the laws of the galaxy feel that I was just. Even you should see that something is wrong with that."

The Jedi could not reply. He was right.

A sudden and terrifying migraine coursed through Bastila. It felt as though someone was taking pipe to her skull, like the pipe was being banged against her head in a rhythmic fashion. It felt to her as though she was dying, like she wanted to die.

Before she knew it, a hand fell onto her shoulder. It belonged to the Sith Lord.

"Are you alright?" Revan queried her, his voice saturated with strange sympathy. "Your nose is bleeding. You look sick."

Knowing that Revan was taunting her in a fashion that told her that this was all a show, Bastila batted his hand off her shoulder.

"No thanks to you." She said as she wiped her bloody nose onto her sleeve. "I know what you are doing. You have been messing with my head since I got here. It will not distract me... _There is no Emotion, only Peace..._"

Revan narrowed his eyes at her.

"Reciting your code is pointless." He warned her, choosing not to raise his voice in anger. "I can assure you that I have no desire to play with your head, nor twist your thoughts. I have invited you here under the banner of peace. What good would you be to me in this state?"

Bastila simply did not have an answer. The Migraine vanished, the blood stopped flowing. She was left there standing with the Sith Lord watching her ever so curiously.

"Come Bastila, You must be thirsty." Revan spoke to her politely, continuing to hold the chair out for her. "I will tell you about the Jedi I have acquired."

Bastila took the set reluctantly and watched as the Sith Lord turned away from her and over to what looked like a liquor cabinet hidden away in the room. He removed a bottle of Dark Red wine and set it down. He turned back and carefully untied his robes, pulling them off ad setting the on the cabinet. Hidden away under his flowing robes was a black as the night light armour.

Revan's hands reached up, unclasping his mask and laid it on top of the pile of robes. Bastila's eyes narrowed as she bit her lip. Never did she expect to find evil personified could to look so human. Not like his apprentice.

His hair was a well maintained chestnut, his cheekbones high and his face extremely gaunt, to the point where it surprised him. Revan's skin was pale and by no means perfect, the Mandalorian Wars saw to that. He had a very noticeable scar underneath her right eye. He looked both physically sick and tired from the stress of many years of waging an unceasing series of wars against his enemies.

As he stepped back to her, wine bottle in hand Bastila noticed just how thin he actually was. The robes gave a presence of power to him. Without them, he looked as though he hadn't eaten in three weeks. Still, despite this display of weakness, Bastila could sense it was a deception. Appearances were always deceiving. Neither Revan's robes nor his mask were the source of his sheer ability, this frail body was.

The Lord of the Sith leaned over her ignoring her tightening back up in fear. There was no aggression on his part. He was merely playing a good host to the Jedi by pouring her a drink.

"What do think about the Jedi who now follow me?" He questioned her; a slight smile crept up on his tired face.

Bastila did not reply. Her answer was merely for his amusement he could not have cared less. So, naturally the Dark Lord continued his goading.

"The Jedi code was not designed with humankind... most of sentient life in mind. Banishing emotion? Banishing basic traits everyone has a right to feel; pride, anger, even love's most important of traits -passion." He informed her, tiredly. "So I offered simply offered an alternative. They need not fall to the Sith, but they must stand ready to defend the Father of their new morality."

Bastila laughed shortly.

"Your thoughts and your feelings betray you." Bastila retorted cold as ice. "You hide your regret well. But I know there is still good in you, Darth Revan. Why else would your portion of the fleet have stopped firing and moved out of attack position. Why else would you react so angrily to my mentioning of Telos?"

She expected him to hit her. She expected him to violently deny that there was a goodness buried deep inside of him. It did not happen, the anger did not show.

No. Instead the Sith Lord laughed.

"That was your plan?" Revan mocked her hopes, his voice jubilant. "Return me to the light, and save me from myself? A thousand battles accumulate to a simple realization that what I have done is still redeemable in the eyes of the foolish Jedi?"

Again the Dark Lord continued to laugh at the absurdity in his eyes. He stood from his seat wandered away from the observation window and, as quickly as he left, he joined her over to the table that Bastila found suddenly interesting enough to stare at. She briefly allowed a moment for the Republic to aid from a burst of her Battle Meditation.

The Sith Lord fell heavily into his chair and poured himself another drink. As he set the bottle down his eyes fell back onto Bastila. He snorted and shook his head, mirth engulfing his darkened features.

"The Jedi have become simpletons as of late;" He continued as he sipped his wine and leaned back into his seat, arrogantly. "I fight not just for my amusements, but for your lives as well."

Bastila frowned.

"What are talking about?"

Revan's sith eyes met the younger woman's vividly grey. Her expression was no longer serene. She had ended her battle meditation briefly to shoot the Dark Lord a withering glare. Revan however knew his cryptic words had intrigued her curiosity.

"There is a greater threat out there." He informed her, leaning in slightly. "I alone have faced it head on, but I need a powerful galaxy to be ready. I have to save you silly children for what will come to-"

He paused and pulled his body back; His eyes suddenly wide with an expression that Bastila never imagined to see first-hand.

_Fear._

There was a sudden and sickening ripple through the Dark Side of the Force, so powerful, even she could feel it. A sudden and explosion force of rage and fury thrown at the Sith Lord; his hands gripped his head as it pounded his head like a migraine. His head turned over towards the observation window and to one ship in particular, the _Leviathan_. It had fired a volley towards his ship.

Revan rounded back to Bastila. Before she knew it Revan had flung himself out of his seat and over the table at her. Bastila lit up her lightsaber and connected it into his gut, sizzling light blade through his stomach. Despite the white hot flash of aching pain. Still the Sith Lord came at her.

The Protectorate groaned and buckled as a whole volley smashed the vessel. The observation deck was shredded as an anti-ship torpedo hit it head on. The window smashed and caught the wounded Dark Lord, still poised over the Jedi as a human shield. Revan could take no more. He slumped over her form and gasped for any oxygen he could get inside of him.

In that moment, the Jedi Padawan knew exactly what Revan's intention was. He was trying to protect her... not harm her.

Revan rolled off her, gasping still. The glass rammed through his back was bleeding profusely. He continued to clutch his cauterized saber slash as he limped away a few steps before stumbling and falling to the ground, wheezing. Bastila's eyes widened as she stood up and half ran after him, ignoring the blaring of emergency alarms.

She fell to her knees next to the man who protected her despite their fundamental hatred of each other. He hands shook as they touched his impalement and attempted to stop the bleeding. A strong hand reached out. Revan was alert again. His eyes hardened his lips curled and sneered in pure rage. Bastila fell back briefly, but reached out again. She needed him to stay calm. She needed him to survive this.

"_You have betrayed me..._" He breathed lowly, in a dangerous growl. "_You, my apprentice have __**BETRAYED ME**__!"_

The backlash of his abilities surprised her. Everything that the volley from Malak's flagship hadn't been destroyed was annihilated by the Fallen Dark Lord's sheer rage. It took all the energy he possessed. Revan slumped over, still breathing sporadically. His eyes maintained on to hers. Not wanting to be left alone. Bastila smiled at him carefully. She would keep him safe.

There was groan and a mechanical hiss that briefly interrupted her attention. A wave of chilling fear came over her. Revan's men were trying to get in to the room. She squeezed Revan's hand briefly before turning away from him. Her eyes widened and she breathed out in relief. Revan's robes!

In great haste, she grabbed his robes, pulling them over her Jedi attire and went back to the Dark Lord. The outfit could fool them briefly; perhaps even convince them to help him escape with her. She pulled the mask over her face and opened up her eye. A sudden dark wave came over her. She was wearing the mask that trillions feared.

Bastila joined the fallen Sith Lord and wrapped her hands around his injury. She watched him behind the mask. His eyes were opened and focused. They turned to look up at the masked Bastila. With a laborious chuckle he rested his head on her lap and continued to focus his attention towards his own astounding rage.

The door finally gave way. Through it came a human officer, an admiral. He manoeuvred through the mess and came towards Bastila, still hunched over the fallen Sith Lord. Bastila's hands tightened around her lightsaber. Just in case.

"My Lord what has hap-"

The Admiral was cut off. Bastila stood up and waved her hand across his face, forcing him into a trance. The Admiral's head drooped low for fraction of second before he glanced to Bastila who was quickly unmasking herself and pulling off the robes.

"You will assist Lord Revan to his escape pod." She suggested to the dazed Admiral and tossed them haphazardly across the room.

The Admiral nodded lazily and leaned over. Carefully, he helped Bastila stand the Dark Lord up and walked him to the other side of the room.

"What...are you doing...?" The Sith moaned to the Jedi aiding him.

"Saving you, Revan." Bastila explained as she hit panel that opened an escape pod door hidden away in the corner of the observation deck.

"N-no..." He managed to gasp back to her as he felt himself dragged through pod door. "You must save yourself. Warn the Council. Malak w-will destroy... a-any chance of… peace... I can bring you."

Bastila and the Admiral called Karek set the Sith Lord down on the floor of the escape Pod. With a blast of a Force Push, the Jedi fired the Sith admiral out the door and closed it behind her. She pulled himself over him and shook her head, smiling weakly.

"You will tell them yourself." She stated to him firmly. "We will protect you from him. You have my word."

There was a hiss and the feeling of a blast pressure that rocketed the small pod. She ignored it and focused onto Revan. They were on their way towards the Republic fleet. They were nearly safe

Slowly, the dying Sith Lord looked up to the Jedi. a smile coated with crimson blood begun to spread across his face. He shook his head and drooped over, only to be caught by Bastila's free hand. Gently, she held his head up to look at him properly.

"I am a dead man. Do not delude yourself, Padawan." He sighed lowly, feeling his own death on the wind.

He closed his eyes and exhaled.

Revan's heart stopped, his breathing ceased. He was gone.

The Jedi Padawan's eyes widened at the sight of the contorted in pain fallen Sith Lord. Days ago she thought she would feel relief of his death. Instead, now she felt nothing but fear as her hands pumped into his chest, reattempting to start his heart in great vain.

After several long minutes of attempting to stimulate a heartbeat, she stopped and pulled back to wipe her tearstained and desperate eyes. Then she remembered. There was perhaps one way she knew how to cheat death with. Bastila's hands shook as they wrapped around Revan's pale, scarred face. She steadied her breathing ignored the distractions of the battles around her. She knew what she had to do. She knew the only thing that could save him now.

_A Force Bond._

The linking of two life force's together. The fates of two strangers on opposing sides of the battlefield were now intertwined together until the day they both died. He would feel all her fears. She would feel all his hate, this fear, his passion. They called to her.

Revan needed to live, especially when peace was possible through him.

Bastila did not see the Republic fighters escorting her pod. She did not feel the tractor beam lot on. All she could detect was the Sith Lord's heart beating once more. All Bastila could feel was the surge of rage and hate that only a Sith Lord had burn deep inside her consciousness.

Then… sudden and absolute pain.

**...**

* * *

**…**

"Clone shell is in agitated state. I just knew that this was the wrong place to do this. We should have set up a stable facility here first. My Lord, we must take a moment to stabilize her!"

"There was no time, Doctor Lokin. The conditions would be degraded if we built a prefabricated structure. Besides we can afford to lose clone bodies, we cannot afford to lose the spirit! Not after we have hunted for her for months! Not when we are so close!"

The force ghost of Bastila Shan gave off a blood curdling shriek. It paid no attention to the empty shell of a cloned body writhing in agony. Surrounding the shell were half a dozen men and women, their hands held out and in deep chant and mediation.

Over them stood three more hooded figures, their focus on containing the writhing screaming spirit of the Jedi. The ghost was trapped under ancient Sith blood rituals. Between the rituals, the Sith clutching her from fleeing the physical realm and the dark Force enchanted swamps of the uncharted Dagobah.

Behind the Ritual sat two miserable, rain soaked beings, one a hulking human male, unblinking as he watched the ritual and a Twi'ek woman. She was much more squeamish and clearly disgusted with what she was seeing.

"This is beyond disturbing." The Twi'lek moaned as she turned away at the sight before her. Turning back to her companion, whose arms were crossed, bumping into his side to catch his attention, she added. "My Lord, do we really need to be a part of this? Seems like we made a huge mistake…"

Looking from the Twi'lek, back to the ritual, he watched as the head of the ritual had taken a knife to his hand, slicing it open and allowing the blood to flow into the mouth of the clone. He planted his hand against her mouth and rug it all the way down the clones, naked body.

Slowly, the former Emperor's Wraith shook his head.

"Indeed Vette." He rumbled as he looked back to her. "Why I agreed to sign up with these freaks is beyond me."

His words were loud enough to catch the bloodletter attention. Like the Sith Lord Darth Krieger, Darth Destra was just as prideful and arrogant as he. Although angered by the dumb brute of a Sith, the Sith Sorcerer did not stop painting his blood on the female clone form.

He did, however, look up.

"Galen Habek, we're not looking for your taunts." He dared to say the Sith Lords personal name. "Now help us contain the spirit! We are so close!"

It took the Twi'lek, Vette holding onto her Master's arm to keep the Sith Swordsman from igniting his lightsabers and simply duelling the Sorcerer right there on the spot. The moment the soft blue hand touched against his neck, Krieger turned back to look down on the stockier woman.

He groaned under his breath as he controlled his anger. Such a thing felt disgusting, but for now he would abide is Twi'lek's call for calm.

"You're not my better, Slave." Darth Krieger growled at Inquisitor. "I am the Emperor's Wraith. You should be in awe."

The mere mention of Darth Destra's past life was just about enough to cause a pause in his ritual if hadn't been for Lieutenant Cadius Korr standing up from his place by the clone, a fight would have broken out after months of pent up rage caused by chasing a ghost across this shithole of a planet.

Lieutenant Korr, known primarily as Cipher Nine of the Imperial Intelligence Network had been assigned to the project to serve as a mediator and calming voice between the two rivals. His work had been appreciated by both sides, but as of late his efforts had been fraying. All that Darth Krieger wanted to do was to take the fight to the Jedi. He wanted to destroy the Order for what they had done to the Emperor.

It was a noble desire, but the problem was Darth Krieger appeared to have been in a thought process that deluded himself into believe only he of this fellowship had his priorities straight. He was blinded by his hatred and vendetta to not comprehend that they all had to invest their time wisely, to plan their next moves. The Empire needed itself house cleans so to speak, and what they were doing here, on Dagobah was the first step.

He might have destroyed Sith and Jedi before, that still did not make him confident enough to believe he could stop two of the most prestigious Sith Lords of the Empire from turning this world into dust as they fought to the death.

"With all due respect, my Lords; Must I have to remind you both that the Emperor is dead, the longer we fight the more likely the power vacuum is filled by someone of lesser standing, or worse, someone who will be a violent curse on the galaxy?" Cipher Nine called out, stepping in between the two violent Sith Lords. "We need to work together... for the good of this Empire we must."

Turning her head back, Ashara Zaros glared hard at the stubborn Sith Lord.

"Listen to the Imperial! He's not wrong!" Screamed the dark Jedi Togruta to Darth Krieger, "We all pledged ourselves to Revan's way. "We must work united or this shall be all for nothing!"

Smirking at Vette who tugged out her blaster pistol as she turned away to walk the patrol with. Darth Krieger sighed as he pushed himself off his seat to join his Apprentice, Jaesa Willsaam, Darth Destyoa's apprentice the Kaleesh, Xalex and the loud Ashara. He raised his hands at the screaming Force Ghost. He closed his eyes as he added his abilities to their.

The inclusion of him was the final straw. The ghost radiated outwards a blue wave as she shrieked. Before the Sith Lord could recover, blaster fire broke out in the distance. The mists of the Dagobah swamps suddenly exploded into echoing roars that pierced through all of the fellowships heads. The mist suddenly light up in blaster fire and flames as the Imperials went to work holding the source of the roars off.

"_DRAGONSNAKES AND SWAMPSLUGS ARE APPROACHING, THEY'RE WORKING TOGETHER! WE COULD USE MORE HELP OUT HERE!_" Vette roared out over Krieger's communicator, her blasters firing as rapidly as she could.

Hearing the call, Cipher Nine slapped Doctor Lorkin on the shoulder, went for his Blaster rifle and went out to join the firing line.

"She's calling the monsters of Dagobah to her aid! Force the spirit to touch the body." Nox cried out to Krieger, gasping for air as he forced the connection behind ghost and flesh. There was blood now dripping down his mouth. "We are on the precipice of success now!"

Ignoring the growing pain in his head, Krieger obliged. Together with the junior force wielders, they pushed the screaming Ghost as hard as they could in their final, great effort. He knew this was wrong, it felt unbelievably like a crime against the Force, against Nature and biology, but here they were, performing such a travesty.

With on last push, the Ghost and the body became one. The Sorcerer ran his knife over the possessed body's hand, slashing flesh open. He dropped the knife and gripped it with his own torn open hand.

Blinding light erupted from the clone, the roaring and the blaster fire ceased. The Dark Lord known as Krieger released his control of the force and clutched his eyes, as his apprentice and the others did the same. The only one unmoved was the Sorcerer, his eyes remained locked on his project.

The light soon ceased, Darth Nox fell to his knees, gasping.

"What have you done, Sorcerer?" Kreiger wondered aloud, wiping the sweat off his brow.

Darth Nox did not reply. He was on all fours, vomiting blood and bile. Whatever he had done had sapped much of his energy. Darth Krieger rested his hand onto his saber. What a most opportune moment this could be. Without this Sorcerer meddling about, only Krieger would be head of this Fellowship.

Before he could do something, the Togruta named Ashara pushed past him, she fell to her Master's side, rubbing his back in slow winding circles as she seemed to be healing him with the force. She turned her eyes back to stare down the plotting Sith Lord. One of her own hands rested on her Lightsaber as well.

All Krieger could do was smirk, his hand pulled away from his weapon.

Well played.

"I… I have forced a blood bond between Bastila and I." The sick Sith breathed unsteadily as he rested his head against the shoulder of the Torguta. "She is now under my control now… only mind. I die, her spirit escapes the body."

The former Emperor Wraith rubbed the bridge of his nose. This was most disappointing news. He watched as the Sorcerer, lacking most of his strength, crawled over to the Clone's body. His hand dragged over the still body. With great care, he pushed open the clone's eyelids.

"_Grey Eyes_. The body is growing into her human form…" He breathed in barely more than a whisper. "We have done it. We can go now."

As if on cue, Krieger looked up at the sound of approaching steps. Coming back, covered in muck and slime was Vette, Cipher Nine and the combined crews of Krieger, Nox and Cipher Nine. With a playful hop, Vette jumped out right in front of the giant Sith Lord. Glancing to the clone form in slumber, she turned back and offered him her most playful of smile.

"Well that was fun." She mused to her Master. "Let's see… Shooting monsters, falling into the swamp and a migraine that feels like it's killing me. Best. Day. Ever! You sure know how to give a girl a good time, Galen!"

Patting Vette cheek, Kreiger turned back to face the Sorcerer.

"When she is awake, when she is ready, Bastila Shan shall be under our control. She will not know it and we shall provide her the illusion she is free in her choice, but ultimately I shall always be aware of her actions." Wheezed out Darth Nox as he gratefully accepted a water canister from his Togruta, "Her bond to Revan will be our guide to him. In him, we shall find our new Emperor."

Ignoring Nox as he was helped up by both his apprentice Xalex, and his lover, the Jedi, Krieger shook his head, unable to believe what he was hearing. Covering the clone's naked form with a blanket, the giant lifted her up into his arms. He could already feel the powerful sensation of the Force flowing through this shell, taking hold, twisting the blank shell into the woman who brought the Sith to their knees three centuries ago.

Having her under their control… it would be exhilarating, even if The former Emperor's Wraith was not willing to admit it.

Together the gathering of Revanites, Imperials and unaffiliated followed the Sith Lord back to the clearing where they landed the Flurry. They would take her back to Dormund Kaas. Soon they would be back in the safety of the Homeworld of the Sith Empire, where they would nurse the clone of Bastila Shan to health and prepare for their quest.

Behind them, gathering up the medical kits with his associate, Doctor Lorkin, Cipher Nine sighed.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." He said aloud to everyone, speaking everyone's most private of thoughts.

**…**

* * *

**…**

**Hope you enjoyed. This will be updated casually and the chapters will likely only be half this size. So don't worry fans of Uplifted! that series is priority.  
**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
